Tales Beneath the Snow
by Darkness-Priestess
Summary: Many stories come with the winter snow. Memories haunt Sesshomaru from his past in winter. Though how will snow give Kagome and Sesshomaru their own story along with a whole new adventure for them both. Read to see how their fate intertwine. I don't own anything related to Inuyasha just this plot line! Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic I have done in about four years. My life has been very hectic and in pieces, not much writing time but I decided to try to give it a go. I hope you enjoy, R&R I don't mind feedback but I don't edit my stuff much so pardon errors. –DP

Oh it was getting quite chilly in feudal japan, and Kagome was already regretting not packing a heavier jacket. She felt the cold wind nip at her through the wind breaker she had brought making a mental note when she got back to her time in a couple days plenty of heavy clothes was in order…along with a hot bath. Her gaze rose to the grey clouds which loamed overhead, their ominous demeanor promising winter weather soon. She gave a sigh as she had no desire to go back into the hut where her companions huddled. Inuyasha and she had yet another fight about petty things, and she wasn't quite yet up to facing him for the night, although the daylight hours were waning on her quickly. With another sigh her gaze moved to the horizon, where nothing but clouds stretched as far as she could see. Though as if on schedule to make her slightly more miserable, light puffy snowflakes began falling about her form.

"Oh yes, just perfect…" She grumbled beneath her breath, she had a lot on her mind lately, two days ago Kikiyo had made her usual appearance as she did every few months, and Inuyasha went running. Not like she hadn't finally faced facts that he wouldn't look beyond her similarities to the deceased priestess, but she wanted her friend to face facts that things would never be the same for him and the undead woman. Besides her visit, a week before that Sesshomaru had also decided to make an appearance, that particular male always troubled her, what was his issue, besides the points of his over arrogance, cold, egotistical behavior and superior complex he had for thinking he was so much grander than anyone else. He bleeds does he not? And I am sure somewhere in there he has some sort of emotions. Kagome shook her head lightly at that line of thought. The two Inu brothers had it out as usual, Inuyasha starting it, as usual. She swore Sesshomaru liked baiting his brother into a fight half the time. "Making he just likes the exercise…" She mumbled and doubted that.

Naraku was defeated near three months ago between her friends, Sesshomaru, and Kikiyo. Though, to her disappointment, the large fragment of jewel the evil half demon had obtained had once more been shattered to the wind. She was tired of chasing the pieces, but in a way thankful for it. She didn't know what would happen once the jewel was whole once more and eventually wished from this world. Would she be able to still travel through the well? Or be stuck on one side or the other? She didn't know if she could choose between her actual family and the one she had made here. Kagome once more shook her head as a chill chased over her body, trying to rid the thoughts away for the time being, her mind went back to Sesshomaru, it seemed it just happened they crossed paths as usual, he himself was still hunting one of the incarnations of Naraku, who had seemed to have really pissed him off for some reason.

She shifted her form and tried to find a more comfortable position against the tree she leaned on, though the bark was making that near impossible as she curled up some, sitting there trying to block out the wind. It had been four years since she met Inuyasha and the others and Sesshomaru was still as icy as ever, she couldn't help but wonder what made him so cold and stoic all the time, it seemed he never had any happiness, and no the smirk of death he now and then liked flashing didn't count to her. The snow seemed to be falling a bit heavier now which made her stand and dust off idly, she knew she'd either have to go back in or freeze out here, not much of a choice. They were currently residing in a strange village that didn't have many residents, but a jewel shard was nearby she felt it the last couple days, and it seemed to be moving, they would have hunted it down by now, but Inuyasha felt the weather coming and so he stopped the group for the night. She didn't know why but she had an eerie feeling the last couple hours.

She sighed in resignation and slowly began her trek back to the village which was still in view but down the hill a ways. She wondered if Rin was alright in this weather, Rin and she had become friends of sorts the couple days Sesshomaru had tagged along on the outskirts of their group, and Inuyasha was none too pleased about it himself. Kagome made a mental note to bring the girl a warm jacket when she made her trip home, she would give it to her the next she saw Rin, which was hopefully soon, but she figured Sesshomaru would care that much for her to keep her warm in this weather. Within a short time she was back in front of their hut, and she entered and was hoping Inuyasha would leave their previous topic of her going home alone. *******

Light giggles pierced his quiet crisp air as his small group made its way westward, back toward his home grounds. Sesshomaru ignored the small female who was laughing and running about chasing snowflakes and attempting to gather enough snow to toss at Jaken once again. She sported a new kimono which he had sent Jaken to retrieve from a nearby village for the girl to wear, it was much warmer than her previous set of clothing he had purchased for the human child, and would suit her for the time being until they returned to his dwelling. He ignored the girl as he tested the smells in the air once more, he liked and despised winter all at once, for many reason, it matched his personality well but it had too much history for him. The season of his father's death, and the same kind of weather _she_ had come and gone from his life, one of his many failings he rarely thought of and hated himself for. Memories he'd much rather leave long buried in the depths of his mind. Though the particular female he thought of also reminded him of one other, the female who blinded followed his half-brother all over japan.

The priestess, the supposed reincarnation of the dead lover of his pitiful half sibling. She annoyed him, and he at the beginning at a particular goal in wanting to kill her because the miko had similar traits as the woman who had rode into his life on a storm and was gone just as swiftly. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, hoping the cold air hitting his lungs would rid his mind of such thoughts. It was past, and it would stay that way. He had no luck as of late of finding that damned incarnation of Naraku's the one who had at the last moment tried using young Rin, as a shield. The mere thought sent a surge of his blood as he bit back a growl. The incarnation would surface eventually, and when he did, it would be the creature's downfall.

Well that is chapter one, little more action next chapter which I'll put up in a couple days. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes round 2, enjoy. R&R if you wish. –DP

*Dream Memory*

 _"_ _Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think your wounds are still too fresh for you to be trying to move about, besides the snow is still falling out there, and the wind is howling as we speak." Sesshomaru glared at the female woman before him, her waist length brown hair swaying as she worked putting bottles away on shelves, her plain grey kimono hugging her curves as she moved around the room. "I had no need for your assistance, witchy woman." His words were in a sneer. He heard her soft musical laugh echoe against the walls of her small, but cozy home. "I found you face down in the snow young demon, bleeding out from two wounds, you would have perished and you know it." She turned facing him her brown eyes dancing with amusement, her hands moving to her hips. "Besides, I think the only heir to the western lands should be grateful, I am sure your sire would be." He gave a growl at her, he didn't know how this woman knew him, very few knew of his existence. "It will be four days before the storm cross over, you mines well get comfortable and let your injuries mend. "You can't force me to stay." He bit out in anger. He watched her raise a slender brow. "No, but I doubt you will get 100 feet from this place before falling face first again, in your current state, young lord."_

*End Memory*

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open, he had dozed off. Though he was still on alert, idly leaning on the same tree he had been for the last few hours, waiting for dawn to approach. His gaze moved to the girl who slept in the clutches of the dragon Ah-Un, who lingered near the fire which was dying down. The snow was steadily falling still, his gaze moved up to the dark sky, no shimmering stars visible from the cloud cover. That dream still fresh on his mind, 300 years, had it been that long since that night? Time meant very little to him, it passed as it did for the world, but for his kind a year was but a mere day, probably less. Most in his blood lines lived long lives unless killed out first. He recalled his great grandfather who perished at 2,334. That was an average span for his life span, one ancestor, had been known to live near 5000 years. "How come you still haunt me Mazurie, every year at the first snow fall, you come to grace my thoughts too heavily. I did not fail you…." His whisper was heard by none but the gentle breeze which fluttered through the area. His breath leaving the foggy mist from his soft confession into the night.

He decided on the morrow they would travel by air the , the weather did not seem like it would break anytime soon, just as that storm from all those years ago would not let up. He gave his head a light shake, attempting to make himself forget that line of thoughts. The snow would be too deep for Rin to travel on foot by, so by air they would leave and get their faster too. He let his mask of indifference fall back in place to the world, but his mind continued to venture back to that dream. Yes, he had been young and foolish, a young teen in human years, but near a hundred in demon terms. She had found him, in the snow after he had scuffled with three demons on one, but he had been the victor, but at the price of being wounded, and to his rotten luck weather had gotten worse, he had lost his way in that blizzard his senses no use to him. She had found him, and brought him in, patched him up, making sure he wouldn't freeze to death, bound by honor, he owed her. He forcefully pushed the whole memory away, looking back to the sky, dawn would be in a couple hours, and they could thankfully be moving again.

*****'

Inuyasha gave a growl as he stormed back in, and shook off like a dog after a bath. Kagome near wanted to laugh at that, but bit back the urge. "This damn weather is ridiculous, we rarely get a storm this bad at this time of year, barely working into winter." Inuyasha stuffed his hands into fire rat sleeves sneering. "At this rate we won't be able to travel for a couple more days. " His form plopped down in his chosen corner as the rest of the gang sighed in union. "Well…" Kagome piped in. "The jewel shard isn't far, so that is a good sign…" Kagome looked out the window, watching young Shippou make a snowman, which she had done with him the last couple years when snow came around. The weather sure seemed not to be phasing him much, lucky demon….the group spent the next few hours playing cards and other games they knew of, well mainly Kagome, Miroku , Sango…Inuyasha was too busy pouting in his corner.

Kagome had enough after round twenty of poker and stood up, slipping her jacket on she ventured outside to look for Shippou who, was at the current moment hunting for sticks apparently because he had one in hand already. "Hey Shippou, why are you looking for sticks?" She followed after the kit. "For arms for my snowman, Kagome. Looking for the perfect set." Kagome smiled lightly at her adopted son, actually being a kid for once. "Well I am sure one is out here somewhere." Kagome glanced around idly, though a feeling still nagging her, she just couldn't shake the feeling of something was going on, or going to happen. "Kagome, I smell something that kind of smells like…" Shippou scrunched his nose a moment trying to identify the stench. "Naraku, but …we killed him." Kagome pushed her senses out trying to feel what her son was talking about, but failed for the time being, she was surprised Inuyasha hadn't come rushing out screaming about it, if that was the case.

"Are you sure Shippou? There are a lot of demons out there you know…though couple of his incarnations are still lurking about." Shippou just nodded. "Whatever it is, is a ways off." Kagome shivered at the memory of all the trouble and past times related to that evil half demon. Though maybe Inuyasha couldn't smell so good with the heavy storm, especially the wind whipping around like this. Kagome sighed and dusting herself off, trying to rid the snowflakes from her clothes before they melted. "Shippou, do you still smell it?" Kagome was kind of worried, anything related to Naraku was bad news, always was, always will be. She watched Shippou shake his head no as he had finally decided on two sticks, he shuffled his way back to his snowman. She decided to walk a ways, to try and shake this feeling, it wasn't good. Kagome made her way back up to the hill she had been perched on yesterday. She looked around the area, trying to feel and sense anything out.

Her powers had grown the last couple years, she could hold a barrier up, do a few parlor tricks, but that was about it. One of these days she needed to train way more, she relied way too much on her companions as of lately, she noticed. Kagome looked across the tree line which was on the other side of the hill. It was dark and gloomy, gave her the creeps, the forest had since they showed up here. She heard a rustling and a branch snapping, which put her on edge. She didn't like it; suddenly a heavy wind blew which nearly knocked her over, she stumbled slightly in the ankle deep snow. "What….was that…?" She spoke to no one in particular…that hadn't been a natural wind. She tried feeling the area once more with her energy, but felt nothing strange. It just didn't feel right. She turned to head back down the hill, and toward the protection of her friends. She didn't get the chance to make it five feet…

Kagome suddenly felt herself pushed and suddenly tumbling down the hill, something had made contact with her. She stopped herself and sat up gasping, the cold snow now covering her clothes. Looking around she saw nothing, she stood up and dusted off, taking steps backward toward the village, and out of nowhere, another strong gust of wind; it wrapped about her body tightly and the snow came down harder blurring her vision. "Inuyasha!" She cried out, but her voice was lost in the tornado of snow and wind she seemed to be trapped in. Kagome suddenly felt arms around her, and a dark, smooth male voice whispered against her year…"Hello, Priestess."


	3. Chapter 3

Round 3, hope everyone had a good week and have a wonderful weekend. R&R if you like, enjoy.

Kagome groaned as she woke up, turning onto her back. She blinked trying to clear her vision, also trying to register in her mind where she was. She could feel a headache working its way through her skull. _Where am I?_ Kagome slowly sat up, trying to stop the room from spinning. She was in a plain hut , with bare walls and roof thatching, though a fire had been lit recently, burning in the stone pit a few feet from her form. Her memory finally came crashing down on her, someone had grabbed her, a whirl wind…She forced herself to stand and stumbled to the door. Sliding it open her gaze landed on nothing but what seemed like miles of snow and ice, mountains graced the horizon.

 _This can't be good…I'm miles from nowhere, in a freezing tundra._ Her line of thought was disturbed when another familiar gust of wind seemed to sweep right through her. She closed her eyes as the snow was stirred up and dusted along her form, when she reopened them, there stood a man, no, not a human, a demon in humanoid form. He had jagged white stripes four across his wrists, and two on each cheek against his even paler skin, his eyes were an icy blue , unnaturally so. He had white shoulder length hair to top off his demeaning persona. "Good to see you awake, priestess, the one who can sense the sacred jewel shards. I'm Mika, a snow leopard demon. I can control the elements of winter." Kagome swallowed hard, she didn't like the looks of this. She was also glad her shards were long ways off, in her yellow bag with Inuyasha.

She took a deep breath, this demon sending chills up her spine. "I'm guessing you are seeking the jewel?" He raised a brow at the human female idly. "That, among other things, we have a plan and much to do." Kagome gulped. "We?" She questioned near breathlessly. "Yes, we, two other demons and I have a deal. Though they have other goals in mind. One of them is one of those fairly senseless, incarnations of Naraku, that heathen who perished recently; which in turned allowed me to roam freely again, for near a decade I had to hide out in fear of the half breed attempting to steal my abilities." She watched the male sneer. His attention returned to her fully. "You will stay here for the time being, you have dried meat inside, and plenty of wood to last a few days. I'd not recommend attempting to escape, nothing for miles but what you see. You'd freeze before finding other life. I have things to attend to, to put other things in motion. Farewell, for now, priestess." With those words he was gone in a whirlwind of snow.

Kagome fell to her knees, between shock and fear. _A few days? No way, I'm not staying here a few days. I have to get back to my group and eventually get home._ But the demon was right, she could not hike out of here, not in this blizzard. _How will Inuyasha ever find me…?_ Her thoughts sunk into miserable ones, as she slunk back into the hut, and plopped near the fire, her fingers already feeling the bite of the cold weather. ****

Sesshomaru let out a mental sigh as he knew they were only a few more minutes until his group would reach his domain; this snow was beginning to annoy him, he had not seen such a heavy blizzard for near a hundred years. His senses suddenly caused a tingle to course through his veins, something was amiss. Though what? He could feel nothing, nor smell, or hear anything that seemed threatening, and that vexed him more so. The snow suddenly became a thick blanket around his little pack, the wind whipping and causing the snow to life and fall as if on the ocean. A laugh broke out , echoing around him as he ready his claws. "Lord Sesshomaru, I presume. I have a deal to seal, and need something you have." The voice was smooth as glass. "Only a coward hides behind parlor tricks." The demon lord bit out coolly, unamused by the interruption of his venture. The voice laughed once more. "I only use my talents I was born with, as you use your own."

"Now lets play a game of hide and seek, shall we?" The leopard demon appeared a few feet from Sesshomaru for an instant, and the demon lord lashed out with his poisonous whip, though missing as the other figured again vanished, they repeated such a routine several times, making a pattern and then , the leopard appeared next to Sesshomaru and slashed his sash holding the fang his father had given to him. Sesshomaru let out a growl as the bastard escaped with the sword. A laugh echoing again. "Sesshomaru, I thought you would be so much more fun to play with, but you are as slow as an old dog. I also heard the rumor you had taken up humans as companions. I see that is true as well, perhaps she had made you soft Lord of the Western Lands?" Rin huddled closer to Ah-Un, the male who was controlling the snow frightening her even more so as he brought her into the conversation.

"Perhaps, I should help you be rid of such a pest? The girl does look tasty , and I haven't eaten in a while." The demons chuckle swirled around them. "I don't think I'm done playing with you yet, you are a little fun after all, and I think I'll take a snack for the road." Ah-Un was the next victim of this snow demon. He appeared, Ah-Un snapped at him viciously, distracting the dragon, Sesshomaru had been blocked off and was currently fighting a wall of snow and sleet, his senses all disoriented. Rin suddenly felt hands about her and she let out a scream, she knew she had been caught. This whole scenario was really being to vex the western lord. With a loud growl he burst through the snow sheet, and into the outside world once more. He then spied the leopard demon, Rin in one arm, his father's fang in the other. Sesshomaru bolted after him with lightning speed , near catching up to the kidnapper, but he was quickly side tracked when several trees began to fall around him, making him jump, skid, and avoid the falling timber.

"Good to see you again, Sesshomaru, haven't seen you since Naraku's demise." Sesshomaru narrowed his golden gaze upon the incarnation of Naraku. "You can play with me a while, If you like Sesshomaru, I have time to kill." The incarnation was fairly large half dragon, half horse creature, with wings and scales to boot. Making him hard to pierce with a sword and even faster to hit. Sesshomaru knew this was nothing but a diversion so the other could get away, he was pissed, he could near feel his blood boil, his eyes tinting red slightly at the creature across from him. With unnatural speed Sesshomaru took aim at his new target, planning to take all his frustrations out upon the disgrace. He moved with accuracy, and agility, his moved always wisely planned out before attacking. He first slashed at the incarnation with his green whip, followed by drawing toukijin , his remaining sword, with a swift strike he released the energy of the demonic blade right toward the abomination. The incarnation hardly moved, but was nicked by the dark energy, it gave him a nice slice over his arm making him stumble, but to Sesshomaru's further annoyance that blasted whirlwind of snow tumbled about once more making him lose his senses to the wind. He was tired of the games and so was his inner demon, he let his control slip out of place, and his transformation began.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, round 4, this is my last update till next weekend so enjoy. DP

Kagome gave a heavy sigh as she stoked the fire in the small hut she was confined to, it had been two days since that leopard demon's appearance, though she was fairly glad for it, she wasn't so thrilled about being stuck here, how would anyone ever find her out in this Iceland? She was pulled from her line of thought when a thud was heard outside, the door to the cut flung open and the leopard demon basically flung poor Rin into the room. "Get in there you human brat." He seethed and then was gone, the door closed behind him. Kagome had caught the girl from landed roughly against something, Rin was near in tears. Kagome ran her hand along the young girls back to try and sooth her. "Are you alright Rin? You are not hurt are you?" Rin burst into tears, in between heart breaking sobs the girl explained her situation. "They stole me from Lord Sesshomaru, he was in trouble." She angrily wiped tears away, trying to make herself stop.

"They also stole his sword, I'm okay, though he was mean to me when I almost escaped." Rin quieted down her sniffles, still drying her tears rapidly as they fell on her small cheeks. "Rin, were you awake the whole time he brought you here?" She watched the little girl nod as she caught her breath. "It's okay Rin, I am sure Sesshomaru will be here soon to get you back, don't worry he is a strong demon." She watched Rin nod again, her tears finally stopping. "Kagome how long have you been here?" Kagome thought a moment. "Well, I think three days, I don't know how long I was out though, could be four. Rin, I need to think, while you were traveling with that demon, if you could see around, can you guess how far we are from a village? We might be able to walk out of here while there is no one here to stop us." Kagome didn't believe they were that far away from civilization, there was villages everywhere, she figured the leopard was just using that as a tactic to keep her there.

She watched the young girl scrunch her nose in thought. "Probably two days travel to the west. We were traveling about the speed My Lord and I travel, when he carries me sometimes." Rin said a little shyly. _Two days toward the west, we would have to spend the night out doors, and figure something out to better keep ourselves warm as we traveled._ Kagome released a sigh. She had been thinking about that for a couple days. Only thing she came up with was take some hay from the roof and stuff their clothing, and she thought she might be able to strip the material from the bedding she had been stuck sleeping on last couple days. "Rin tomorrow will we try to escape, well as long as that demon isn't around, besides Sesshomaru is probably coming from the west, we might run across him hopefully before anything else finds us."

So the two girls started their work, Kagome stood on the pile of wood to reach the roof on tip toes gradually tugging chunks of hay down until she figured they had enough, staring at the bedding afterward picked at the seams of the covering over it, she could get it off, it was thick like a shawl, so she could split it easily between her and Rin. Kagome worked determinedly picking at the seams with a sharp ended stick and after a couple hours she had the seams loose, and soon two thick pieces of material they could wrap themselves in. Kagome refused to be here a sitting duck, tomorrow morning, they would try to escape, and hopefully make it out. *****

The dawn had just broken and Kagome stirred Rin from her sleep, the girl soon up and about pacing nervous like, though they stuffed their clothes thoroughly with the chunks of hay, and Kagome wrapped Rin up good in one of the material pieces. The priestess also stuffed her pockets full of kindling for a fire to be built tonight, along with several dried meat strips. They both ate before Kagome cautiously opened the door to the outside winter wonderland. Kagome slowly shuffled outside into the snow, looking around to make sure no one was in sight. She waited a couple minutes and motioned Rin to follow. Kagome had thoroughly stoked the fire in the hut to make it look good that they were still there. That would buy them some time if a demon did show up. Taking Rin's hand they quickly began moving but not running to not burn all their energy up quickly. Kagome was kind of glad it was snowing so the new fallen snow would cover their tracks up, as for their scents Kagome had raised a barrier up, she could hold it for at least a mile or so, hopefully enough distance to get them out of smelling range, giving them better chance at escape.

Several trees came into view which were iced over, Kagome prayed they could find some sort of shelter tonight so they wouldn't freeze to death out here. Rin was huddled close to Kagome's legs as they moved along their way, Kagome figured if they took it easy on the meat they had enough to last about three days, which should be plenty as long as they stumbled across the village Rin spoke about. Kagome figured by now they were a good mile away, she had been kind of counting steps and she was around six thousand besides she'd rather conserve energy in case they really needed a barrier for protection. "Kagome this hay is so itchy…" Rin whined lightly. With a sigh Kagome looked down at her knowing the feeling but they had to keep it, she wasn't taking chances, besides could help build a small fire tonight so they wouldn't freeze when temperatures dropped.

"I know Rin, but we have to have it to keep warm until we find either the village, or Sesshomaru finds you. Though I do hope he won't mind giving me a ride to nearest village." Kagome scrunched her nose, she hoped the demon lord was in a giving mood when and if they found them. "I'm sure he will Kagome, you've helped me, taking care of me, and I'll ask him." Rin smiled at the older woman as they trudged on.****

A few hours later they were leaning against a tree, and snacking on a couple of pieces of the dried meats. Kagome figured they had about another hour of traveling before they had to start looking for a decent place to bed down for the night. They were currently in a dormant forest, which seemed so unnatural, she didn't even hear one bird cheeping, and it was fairly creepy. After their couple minute break they began walking again, all signs looking good for not being followed so far, or being found by something else. She must have sent up ten prayers by now in hopes nothing found them, and they found the village first, especially tonight. As time went Kagome began looking around carefully, this place was fairly hilly and maybe just with any luck she'd spot a small cave they could cram in for the night, as for a fire she didn't know, firstly could give away their position of someone was stalking them, and B finding wood in this kind of environment that would be dry was very unlikely. Kagome near wanted to celebrate ten minutes later when she spotted a fairly large cave in perfect spot for cover, fairly hidden among some dead bushes and brush. She guided young Rin to it, who had been slowing down a lot over last hour of walking, Kagome knew the girl was getting tired and figured this would have to do. She flared her energy to sense out making sure the cave was vacated as they approached, she left Rin right outside as Kagome slowly ventured in, she was glad she had left her lighter in her pocket from the night before when she had been stolen from Inuyasha, lighting it, the small flame flickered shadows against the stone walls, Kagome discovered something had been living here at one point because there was an old sort of bedding here, with dried leaves and brush, among scraps of bark that had been gathered, she hoped whatever it had been wouldn't come back anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Round 5, enjoy. –DP

Well, they were as comfy as they would be for the night, the cave was little bit cramped up but would do because they were both sitting. Kagome had packed snow up, blocking the entrance except a few inch gap at the top for air circulation. Surviving the night was biggest obstacle currently, and there seemed to be enough brush here that Kagome split it in two, some for the two girls to kind of try to half bury themselves in for the night, though any branches and decent bark she decided to attempt to make small fire, least for couple hours, with any luck it would heat some of the rock of the cave walls and hold it a few hours, enough to get them through the night. She positioned the small pile near the snow entrance so smoke could escape through the gap she had left, with her trusty lighter she soon had a small blaze going. She watched young Rin scoot closer to it for a little warmth and Kagome didn't blame her, she could already feel the temp dropping it seemed, and the last rays of light were fading.

It was going to be a long night Kagome knew, she loaded the fire up with more twigs and bark that had been left in the cave by some animal at some point, she pulled the girl into her lap and then began pulling the brush and dead grasses that were left around them, hoping to help converse heat between the two. After they settled there , they both watched the small fire perk up some, they felt the heat much better but Kagome knew didn't have enough twigs and such but to last maybe couple hours and then coals for a couple hours. She prayed to every deity she knew for a few moments, hoping no one found them and they wouldn't freeze to death this night and that they would find the village by midday tomorrow. The small warmth they received from the fire lured them into a light slumber eventually, hopefully though it would not be the last time they would wake. ****

Sesshomaru was currently storming through the area himself, well he figured the general area that those damn demons had last swept through. _Damn the snow and its effects on dampening my sense of smell…_ The faithful dragon flew behind him in silence, Jaken had been sent off to a nearby village to gather supplies for Rin, and he just hoped the girl would be alright not froze by the time he reached her again. He had known they went north, he figured as much because that was where the leopard demon would benefit the most at locating himself. The northern plains had several tundra's in the area that any snow demon would enjoy basking in the wintery weather. Sesshomaru released a low growl in frustration, he did not like being left in the dark, even more so not knowing precise location of his little ward. It was pitch black out, he could still see easily, though not much for traveling at night unless it was a matter needing immediate attention, his eyes were currently scanning the area below he had done passed two villages neither containing the girl's scent, so he kept northward, he would enjoy far too much sinking his claws into the leopard who was causing him so much trouble, and one top of snatching his father's blade, oh he would pay slowly…

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in mid flight catching the smell of a fire, though didn't seem logical the last village he had past probably near ten miles back. He was over a frozen forest, his eyes darted around rapidly taking in everything on this side of the frozen waste land. He idly landed and started to attempt to trace the trail of smoke, though faded perhaps two or three hours old, the smell scattered all over the area for there was little wind to carry it anywhere, if a demon with a lesser nose had attempted to trace it, they would have likely failed. His steps were silent his demeanor deadly as usual as he continued to follow his nose for a couple minutes through the landscape, he figured he was close. ***

Something was tugging at her senses, trying to pull her awake, reluctant but finally Kagome pried her eyes open, trying to focus though it was fairly dark where ever she was, though after a minute it crashed down on her to where she was and little Rin was still tucked against her chest. Kagome didn't feel that cold, little cool, she glanced at the fire which all was left was dimming embers of orange. She gave a mental sigh at the sight, if only she had, had a few more twigs, she didn't know what time it was besides the fact was still dark out. Though she tried to recall what drew her from slumber. Then the sensation raked over her, her senses tingled in warning from the youkai presence nearby, not that far at that. She tried to identity it, it was definitely pure demon, so that ruled out Inuyasha, it seemed to strong to be the leopard so that ruled out her enemy.

Kagome took a guess that it might be Sesshomaru, she wished that she could remember the energy signature of his aura exactly but it wouldn't come to mind, though seriously what loony demon would be up in the northern plains freezing their tails off. If they had a tail that is, she kept focusing on the source, it was closing in she knew that much, her brow scrunched as she continued her energy on the demon and her thoughts attempting to think of something. Though she heard a branch snap and she instantly put her barrier up, her form getting up on her knees she put Rin where she had been sitting, the girl groaning in protest from her lack of pillow and security. Kagome got up enough to look through the gap she had left for air, she couldn't much see anything in the pitch black, though her barrier would fairly block their scent she hoped wasn't too late. She didn't want to take a chance that it _wasn't_ Sesshomaru. Anything could be looking for a quick easy meal, Rin and herself would not be one.

Kagome was at a loss, if she dropped her barrier and it wasn't Sesshomaru they'd likely get eaten, if it was Sesshomaru hopefully they could both get out of here in one piece. What risk was she willing to take? She stirred Rin from her sleep, the little girl groggy though sitting up. "Kagome?" Kagome just gave a nod and spoke very lowly, in near whisper. "Rin there is a demon around, and I don't know if it is Sesshomaru or another demon, do you have any way to tell that it is Sesshomaru?" She watched Rin think for a moment, her little nose scrunching in thought. "Can't we just call out and see?" The little girl finally said and Kagome sighed. "No, it would give us away and if it isn't Sesshomaru, we are doomed." Kagome made a last minutes choice. "Rin, listen closely, I am going to go out there and find out, if it is Sesshomaru he might end up going right by us.

Stay right here in this cave, and if I don't come back by dawn keep heading toward the village as we planning, okay?" Kagome knew Rin wanted to protest but she couldn't blame her getting left alone, but the girl eventually nodded. Kagome cleared some of the snow away enough for her to slide out of the entrance, she quickly packed the snow back to hide Rin. The young priestess let a barrier over the younger girl and slowly made her way forward, feeling with her feet before stepping, she made sure to get several steps away before she let out a harsh whisper. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She wasn't willing to drop her barrier, not If something came charging for some reason. Including Sesshomaru himself. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome tried again, listening for any signs of life besides herself, she still felt the aura nearby. She decided to put out a low wave of her pure energy to catch attention incase they hadn't heard her already. _Complete suicide…_ She mentally figured, her energy washed over the area probably for half mile. Just as when she was going to try calling Sesshomaru again, she only had about two seconds and the demon lord was then right in front of her, well she figured it was him considering all she could see was white clothing.

"Human what are you doing way out here?" His voice was monotone and she'd know it anywhere. Kagome was slightly relieved but quickly supplied an answer not to annoy him. "Well…I got kidnapped from my group like three days ago probably, and then Rin got kidnapped from you apparently, and so yesterday while we had the chance we made our escape. Rin is fine, held up in a cave somewhere behind me. I can follow my own energy back." She added knowing just where the girl was. He was unmoving and silent for several moments. "Ah-Un…" Was all he said before he was gone, and in another moment the dragon was nudging up against her form for attention. She had made friends with the two headed beast from their time together when Sesshomaru had somewhat joined their little group to defeat Naraku. Her hands placed on the dragon for balance as she then heard a squeal of delight when she figured Rin had discovered her lord had come to her aid once more. _Too bad Inuyasha didn't have that track record for getting here just on time…_ She shook her head as a shiver was felt down to her bones.

Ah-Un nudged her again as suddenly she had a Rin clinging to her legs. "I told you he would come Kagome-chan!" She exclaimed eagerly. Kagome tried to see the demon who she felt was couple feet away, though her poor eye sight at night prevented her from doing so. "Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru has done said you can come with us until you find your group again! So you don't have to stay out here." Well that was a slight relief Kagome figured. She felt Rin pull away and manage to climb into the saddle of the awaiting dragon. "Come on Kagome." With a deep breath she felt out where Rin was located and none too gracefully got onto the dragon herself behind the girl. It wasn't but minute later they were in the air flying to she didn't know where. Kagome leaned over and asked Rin if she knew. Rin just shook her head. With a sigh Kagome felt the exhaustion inching into her mind, she hadn't slept well for days, always on alert because of those demons guarding her back in that hut.

Kagome couldn't believe she had dozed off, but apparently Rin had too because the girl was leaning back against her lightly snoring, it was still dark, though she the light jarring from them landing stirred her from sleep. Glancing around she noticed they were on the outskirts of a village, she longed to just go shuffle to one of those warm huts and sleep for two days. Though for some reason she knew it wouldn't happen, as if on cue she saw the outline of a familiar Jaken who slightly wobbled carrying his baggage. In the next couple minutes was somewhat comical, Jaken let a complaint that she was there, not wanting another human around again. Sesshomaru had a boot to the poor toads skull followed by what Kagome recognized as a pound of jiggling coins being dropped. They were far off enough she couldn't hear the conversation though Jaken had came over stuffed supplies into the saddle bags on the dragon and waddled off again toward the village. He had grumbled beneath his breath the whole time and while he walked off.

 _Same old Jaken…_ Her thoughts were disturbed by the voice of none other than Sesshomaru himself. "We will camp not far from here." He stated plain and simple, as she suddenly felt Ah-Un moving once more on foot away from the village, soon enough they stopped again and the dragon lowered himself to the ground. With a unsteady sigh Kagome waited a couple minutes before she manage to balance herself and get Rin off the Dragon at the same time. Sesshomaru had done cleared out, his aura was further off which didn't bother her much, his energy always put her on edge slightly, it just screamed DANGER RUN. She shook her head again and placed Rin down, leaning on Ah-Un, which is how the young girl always slept when they had traveled together for near a week. She didn't know how long she had been lost in thought just standing, leaning against Ah-Un when a pile of wood being dropped in a heap but not horribly loud gave her a start. It was just Sesshomaru, who had gathered wood for them, or at least Rin to keep warm for time being. He took but a minute organizing the wood to his liking leaving a stack to feed it later, he then walked away, and Ah-Un inhaled sharply and then let out a large puff of fire which caught the wood on fire.

Blinking rapid after a few moments her eyes readjusted to the area, the flames quickly eloping the wood for fuel. The light flickered among the cleared area making her feel a bit more at ease. Kagome found herself sliding down the dragon to sitting next to Rin, her head propping against the beast's scaly hide but it wasn't rough to the touch, which amazed her as usual. Kagome dozed once more, into a slumber, letting the heat of the fire warm her cool skin. ***

Sesshomaru was idly leaning on a tree he had decided to perch himself for the time being. His gaze slid to the newest member of his pack, the miko, the one who too often reminded him of _her._ His gaze returned to the cloudy sky above, he would return her to her group, he owed her that much considering she looked after Rin. Though fate seemed to like being cruel to him, leading the priestess into his path, and now he was stuck with her for who knows how long. He still had revenge to reap and his sword to recover, it would play in his favor to have the miko around to keep an eye on Rin when he decided to go after the bastards. Yes, he would look after the human for now, until her group found them.


	6. Chapter 6

Round 6. Enjoy have a good week –DP

Kagome groaned as the blinding sun made its self-known over the horizon, she none too willingly opened her eyes to a new day, though at least she wasn't cold anymore. The memories of last tumbled through her thoughts as she glanced around, Sesshomaru not in sight but the two headed dragon still in place, letting Rin and her lean on him. She gave the beast a gentle pat as she made herself stand, her legs protesting some from all the walking they had done the day before. _Well, I mines well make myself toward that village from last night…rather not upset the demon lord._ She shook her head and stretched, making her slightly aching muscles cooperate. She was fixing to head back toward the village, straightening her clothes and such as she took a few steps, but a voice halted her in mid stride. "Miko…" She glanced behind her seeing Sesshomaru holding two rabbits. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked cautiously. She turned to face him fully, rather being somewhere else.

"You will travel with us, until we find your companions." He said it in the, that is final tone and he went back to his task of cleaning the rabbits he had returned with. Kagome didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful, though ordering her around didn't sit well with her. She was somewhat glad she wouldn't be alone for the next few days. She watched him idly and soon he had the rabbits laid over some rocks he had dropped in the fire. Rin moving caught her attention, the girl rolled over yawning, half waking up, she smiled lopsidedly at seeing Kagome before sitting up. "Morning Kagome-chan, glad you are still with me." The girl giggled lightly. Rin always easily cheered Kagome up a bit, she hoped if she ever had a daughter she would be similar to Rin, she was so adorable and care free normally.

"Yes, Rin seems I will be in your company for a few days." Jaken brought them out of their little happy moment. Squawking to his lordship about one thing or another. Sesshomaru had long finished the rabbits and was leaning on the same tree had been last night. The humans would be fed, then he would send them to bathe in the hot spring a ways off and they'd be on their way again. Well several minutes later the eating part seemed to be the easier of the two tasks. As soon as he brought of bathing the miko near threw a fit and flat out said no, and Rin was whining about freezing to death. With a mental sigh he moved with his unnatural speed to the saddle bags on the dragon, and withdrew two paper wrapped objects. He dropped one in each of the females unprepared grasp making them juggle the object. "Go bathe." He pointed to the general direction of the hot spring not too far off. "Will I will bathe you myself." He threatened idly. Kagome gave a huff and took the hand of Rin and strolled off toward the hot spring he claim was there.

Kagome definitely didn't miss Sesshomaru being around, him and his commanding ways and overly strong aura, could smother someone. After a couple minutes they came face to face with a decently sized hot spring. Kagome first helped Rin undress hay falling from their clothing making them both giggle lightly and she then stripped herself, they quickly got into the spring avoiding the biting cold air around them. After they settled in, each girl opened a paper wrapped object, one contained two towels with a handful natural oils and handmade soaps, and the other was kimonos, one larger than the other, though they were near matching, light blue long sleeves thick soft material with designs of white magnolias across one hip and down to the bottom length of the garment. To Kagome it just screamed expensive and too fine to even wear for her taste, she didn't want to ruin it.

Shaking her head the two girls quickly got to scrubbing themselves with the natural soaps only affordable to the rich in this era, they each the selected an oil to dab onto their skin before quickly exiting the spring, drying, and each helping one another with the couple layers of kimono. They both made their way back to the trio who waited on them, Kagome had folded her clothes up and Rin's tucking them in the saddle bag when they returned to Ah-Un. Sesshomaru eyed them in their winter Kimonos, the miko surely cleaned up decently when wearing the proper clothes for this era. His thought went to his new enemy, they had wanted the miko for something, and if he had the right hunch, they would track her down again for same purpose. He brought his attention back to his growing group, they had linger long enough in this area and it was time to go. "Let us go." Was all he simply stated, Kagome helped Rin onto Ah-Un, followed by pulling herself up onto the dragon. They soon strolled behind Sesshomaru, going to where ever he decided. ***

"You are an idiot, near as much as that creator of yours Naraku. How could you let two little human females escape? Not only escape unable to track them at that, now we have to start all over. Which will set us back near three days, we only have two weeks left, than we will miss our deadly to do what we came together to do to begin with." The snow leopard demon near roared at the incarnation of Naraku's he was working with currently, without the priestess they couldn't even come close to summoning and bring back the creature they had in mind. She was needed to break the barriers that held him captured, and then she was needed with her pure soul to awaken Conosubo himself, the demon that had abilities like a god and took four demonic war lords to take him down, and a powerful priestess to seal him. Oh he would rise again, but this moon only came every 40 years and he wasn't going to miss it again. "Go find the girls again, don't fail me or you won't get the shards I have, we need them back within the week." He bit out at the other demon before kicking up snow as he was gone in a whirl wind. ***

The last couple days with Sesshomaru's group had been fairly uneventful besides for a couple demons that crossed his path and were incinerated within thirty seconds. Rin was a little chat box and bouncing with energy throughout the day, which helped distract Kagome from her boredom fairly well. She missed her friends, and she really wanted to go home, winter often depressed her when she was away from her family, because it meant holidays were near and she was going to miss them as usual. She released a sigh which turned into a puff of foggy mist, the cold wasn't helping either, although she wasn't really cold the thick kimono Sesshomaru had given her plenty made up for lack of thick coat and such. Kagome watched Rin collecting snow balls to attempt to throw at poor Jaken, she had given the girl her pair of gloves which were a bit too big for the child, though protected her hands more from the biting cold. So that is how their current day progressed, Rin chasing Jaken around Ah-Un, Kagome sat upon Ah-Un and Sesshomaru out front leading the pack. Kagome's gaze looked at the male's back, he still confused especially now since he took her in, he had been feeding her, he gave her clothes, protected her, gathered wood for them and yet he was supposed to dislike humans.

Shaking her head she cleared it of thoughts of the youkai before her, his silver hair slightly swaying with his stride. The miko was forced from her thoughts when she felt a familiar tug at her senses. _Oh great a jewel shard…I guess going to have to pass this one up…I highly doubt Mr. high and mighty over there will go for it…._ She sighed again letting her gaze go back to Rin who had just got a good shot in at Jaken, right upside the head. Kagome was just glad it wasn't her though her brow creased when she felt the shard move closer to them, what creature would be dumb enough to come toward the Inu lord himself. Though as if on cue the snow picked up and the familiar unnatural wind caressed throughout the area, Rin instantly hid behind Ah-Un and Kagome. _So the snow demon has the jewel piece? Though why didn't I feel it on him before?_ Shaking her head she quickly dug through the pouch and found the small bottle of sand she had saved from yesterday. Rin or she was not going to be captured again, she knew what she was up against now, and she would not go without a fight.

Sesshomaru had stiffened, even Kagome saw it, and did this demon irk him that much, though then again it did capture Rin last time around. With bottle of sand in hand she slid off of Ah-Un and stepped forward, she was going to put an end to this pretty soon once he made his appearance and as if on cue the familiar white whirl wind made it's entrance few feet away. Staring down Sesshomaru himself, the cocky leopard had hand on him strolling toward them. "Surprises me Lord Sesshomaru, that you would take on another human, makes it even easier for me to round them both up this time." Sesshomaru drew his sword wickedly fast and sparks flew as the leopard block the sword, sparks flying from the metal wrist band he wore to complete such a task as if blocking the Inu Lord. "Ah no, no sword play canine." With those words the whole area was swarmed with heavy wind causing the snow to pick up, the leopard doing his previous hide and go seek trick attempting to fool Sesshomaru. Kagome had to balance against a tree not to be knocked on her rear as she made out figures in the now created blizzard.

She already had enough she pulled the stopper from the glass bottle and poured some of the sand in her hand, she laced it with her powers, she was planning on charging the atmosphere making the whole thing stop, any spells or demonic energy control the weather would be halted at her word. She learned the trick a couple years ago from Kaede. Kagome took a deep breath and focused before tossing the sand up and calling out the two words, a flash of like a electrical charge lit the air connecting the sand together, and in an instant all the snow dropped, the wind calmed to a breeze, and just as it did Sesshomaru saw the leopard's next move and wam, right hook to the snow demons face. He went flying into the trees… _K-o for Sesshomaru…_ Kagome winced at the contact, she only disliked violence no matter how much she had seen in her time here. Sesshomaru turned and looked directly at her, Kagome blushed lightly near wanting to crawl under a rock. He wasn't glaring at her just observing her idly, as if sizing her up.


End file.
